Apocalypse Renewed
by Tubagirl2007
Summary: Melody has been reunited with her parents, only to find out that she has a destiny that can't be avoided. Analise only wants to get to know her daughter and show that she is truly loved, all while trying to save her daughter from her fate. Can they come together, or will the Apocalypse truly rise? *ON HIATUS*


Apocalypse Renewed.

Chapter 1: Melody

I sat there, in absolute disbelief, staring at the people who had the audacity call themselves my parents. They decided to give me away because of a supposed vision that she had before I was born. I wasn't sure what to do. I was beyond mad! Then, I felt Steve slip his hand into mine, rational thought returning. I looked at their reasoning, examined their fear. I recalled my childhood. It may not have occurred as they had intended, but it was a decent childhood. Plus, the road had led me here. How could I truly be mad at them when I was happy?

I looked over at Analise, he unseeing eyes seeing as if they are looking into the depths of my soul, which I knew was impossible. Then, I recalled them mentioning that she was telepathic.

"I know that you are angry, mon ange," I heard Remy begin. I looked over at him, trying to keep my breathing even. I may have been happy with my life, but I still had the rational anger at being abandoned.

"You have no idea how I'm feeling. You've never been in my situation," I spar at him, not willing to rein in my anger. I looked at the shocked faces all around me, challenging them to say anything.

"You're wrong, Melody. We are the ones who would know best. Your father spent his childhood on the streets, until he was adopted by the head of an organization known as the Thieves Guild. I spent most of my life in a group home after my adopted parents dies in the same accident that took my sight. We, of everyone here, understand how you feel. But, if you think that we abandoned you, or never thought of you, you're wrong." I was surprised to hear the steel in her voice, and gave a start. Before I could respond, a young woman, not much younger than me, walked in with a small child in her arms.

"Analise," she drawled in a heavy Southern accent. "I am so sorry to interrupt, but I need some help, and Peter here won't take his nap."

"Of course, Rogue," she responded as she got up and moved to the girl. What kind of a name is Rogue? I watched as Analise removed the boy from Rogue's arms, whispering something in his ear before setting him down. She nodded in Remy's direction before taking the girl's arm, walking out the door, deep in conversation. I watched on in jealousy as this girl received the maternal attention from the person who should have raised and nurtured me. As the door closed, I heard the boy cry out, "Papa!" as he ran to Remy. I swung my head over to observe the child. I could see no resemblance to my parents. I could feel the question forming on my lips when Steve asked it for me.

"Is this child yours, sir?"

"Oui. Ma Cherie and I adopted him when he was six months old," he ruffled the boys black hair, coddling him as he continued the discussion.

"How many children do you have?" I blurted out. Remy stared at me before answering.

"Two others. Both boys. You'll have the opportunity to meet them later." I could feel anger boiling again. They had three children, but couldn't keep me? "We adopted John during a trip to take care of Guild business, and William is our biological son and the oldest of the three."

"You had another child after giving me up?" I demanded in my anger. I could feel my emotions rolling off of me, like the heat from a blazing fire I was fueling. I saw Remy give a jerk before focusing on me. I felt a warmth, almost like being in the sun, being sent into my general direction. I grasped at the warmth, changing in and molding it to fit the fire I was fueling. I saw Remy's expression change from his calm façade to one of absolute rage. I saw his grip tighten slightly around Peter.

Suddenly, I felt a stabbing pain in my head before hearing a voice that wasn't in the room. _Let go of your anger, Miss Barton. You need to let go for Mister Rogers's sake._ I quickly looked over and saw the scariest look I had ever seen n Steve's face. I quickly drenched the fire in myself, and saw everyone relax. The doors opened behind us again. This time, it was an older gentleman confined to a wheelchair and a blue skinned woman who entered into to the room. "Hello, Miss Barton. My name is Charles Xavier," he greeted me, his voice matching the voice I had heard in my head just seconds before. "Captain Rogers, it is always a pleasure to see you. I believe an old friend of yours would like to see you. He's in the garden currently." Steve nodded, bending down to give me a kiss on the cheek before following the blue skinned woman outside. I was left alone with the Xavier man, my father, and Peter. My father and the British man were both looking at me.

"How are you, sir?" I asked, remembering my manners.

"I am doing well, Miss Barton. I haven't seen you since you were born. You have grown into a beautiful woman." We sat in the silence for a few minutes before the silence was broken by Peter beginning to cry. Remy excused himself, stating that Peter needed to take his nap. Xavier waved him off, waiting until the doors closed before returning to me. "I am sure you have many questions for me, which we can discuss later. However, we currently need to discuss your options for your time spent here. Your family has a set of rooms to be used for your time here that will be close to your family, but still allow you the freedom that you are used to. You will be training with a team while here, while also continuing to practice your skills with Logan. You will have individual sessions with me so we can work on attaining control of your abilities."

"And f I choose not to stay?" I questioned, unsure if I could trust this man.

"Them it could very well be the end of the world, Miss Barton," he stated in all seriousness. As I nodded my agreement, he began to leave the room, stopping at the door to ask me to follow him. I fell in step behind him, following him as he lead me through the mansion, and outside into an expansive garden, where I quickly saw Steve in a discussion with a surly man. We approached them as they both began to laugh. "Logan," Xavier called out.

"Hey, Chuck," Logan returned.

"This is Melody Barton. She will be joining us indefinitely, and will be having individual training sessions, as she was an Agent of SHIELD for many years." Logan gave a gruff agreement before saying that he had a training session to get to. He bid Steve a warm good-bye before heading back to the mansion, quickly disappearing inside. "Captain Rogers, Melody will be staying with us as I was telling Logan. You are more than welcome to come visit, but she will be safe here. Thank you for bringing her here."

"Of course, Charles. It's always a pleasure to see old friends again. Melody, I will be back as soon as I can. Train while you are here. I love you." He gave me a chaste kiss before bidding us goodbye. I wanted to run after him, afraid of being without him, knowing that the nightmares would return, and there was nothing I could do. I was truly hopeless. We had provided the comfort necessary for each other when we had nightmares.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Miss Barton?"

"A cup would be nice, sir. Thank you." We made our way to this grand kitchen where we saw someone with bright red hair, even brighter than Nat's, already making two cups of tea.

"Thank you, Jean."

"You're welcome, Professor. Always glad to help with new students."

I sat down, cup in hand, as Jean left the kitchen. I'm not sure how long Xavier allowed me to stay there, just allowing me to absorb everything that my day had brought me, all before five in the evening. My entire world had been turned upside down.

"When you are finished with your tea, I would like to show you the Danger Room, and allow you to join in a session."


End file.
